Minecraft: Into the Rift
by Snaps10
Summary: Snaps, two years after killing Dragonfell, is now back, with Skydoesminecraft, Tobuscus, Gamechap, Bertie, the Yogscast, Ranger, and Kitty in another adventure, this time, the whole Minecraft Universe is in Jeopardy. (Now with a real name!)
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere out there, a decapitated body of Dragonfell twitches, because I'm back._** That's right, Snaps and the gang are back, and this time, me and co-writer and throwing everything we have at this series, every good idea we had from the start that didn't make it, is going to be here!**

Snaps, 2 years after killing Dragonfell, woke up with a smile. (That is very rare for a teenager, isn't it?) He sat up and stared out of the window, another sunny day; He jumped up and grabbed his swords off of the wall, but on his new blue jacket, and ran outside. He smiled and waved at the villagers as they passed by. The past two years for him had been perfect. (Hmmm, what opening scene from a popular T.V. show does this remind me of?) An arrow suddenly whizzed past his face, he laughed and looked toward the direction where it came from, and Ranger was there. He waved, and began to run along the rooftops. Then he saw a large stand, manned by Xephos, and Honeydew. "Hey Snaps! Guess what day it is!"

"Um it's-"

"HUMP DAY! Here, have a Jaffa on the house!

Snaps gladly took it and continued walking down the street, even though hump day wasn't what he was going to say. He eventually heard a loud WHOOSH as sky and Toby passed by, Sky was using his rocket boots, and Toby was using his Wizard magic. He continued walking to his unmentioned destination. He eventually felt the ground shake as he heard a loud explosion. "I SAY!" he heard a voice with an English accent shout. "BERTIE! I HAD JUST BARELY LEAFT THE BLAST RADIUS, I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Snaps knew what was going on, as usual, Bertie, endangered Gamechap with his TNT, and now is most likely running away from the Golden Sword of Justice.

He was almost to his destination when he saw Kitty, Ice blades sheathed. Talking to a villager, she saw him and waved "Are you ready for the awards Ceremony?" She asked. Snaps Smiled, "You know it!"

When Snaps was at the Ceremony, Everyone was gathering into their chairs in the front row, and then came the villagers. The village elder came onto the stage, "Hello people of Moses Lake," he said calmly to the silent crowd

Snaps was genuinely bored by the awards Ceremony. The only enjoyable part about it was when the names were called some were giving to him and his friends and others were given to the soldiers who fought in the battle near the village while Snaps, Xephos, Sky, and Gamechap were gone, the rest of the ceremony was the elder lying about how he always knew that Snaps was a good boy and things like that. He leaned sideways toward Ranger and whispered. "This is boring, it needs more explosions." Then before Ranger could reply BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, the stage exploded in a flaming inferno. Ranger looked angrily at Snaps, or at least Snaps thought he was, he couldn't see his eyes due to that hood of his. Snaps and Ranger stood up as the villagers began panicking, Kitty Jumped up in the air holding her Ice daggers and shooting shards of Ice at the burning stage, as Toby used water magic. Honeydew barged into the flames with his dwarven armor to rescue the elder, seconds later he emerged from the flames with his beard burnt carrying the elder. "That was a close one." He said after patting the fire off of his beard.

"Is the elder ok?" Ranger asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor!"

"And Toby is too busy with putting out the fire to use his magic to help." Snaps said.

"Let's just get him to the village hospital, they have golden apples there!" Ranger said.

"I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME GAMECHAP!" Bertie yelled nearby, out of Snaps' sight.

That got Snaps thinking _What COULD have caused this? The village was on very high protection, was it the ceremony? It made sense, all of the guards and warriors of the town were receiving medals, but when were the bombs set? The whole town heavily guarded no less the stage. It doesn't matter I guess._

They began carrying the village elder to the hospital when Snaps saw something, the prison gate was open. He told Ranger to keep carrying the elder to the hospital while he checked it out.

He entered the prison, which had prisoners still. The prison was organized in isles, one Isle was a long hallway of cells for skeletons, and another isle is cells for skeletons, and so on, but when he walked to the creeper isle, ten of the cells were open.

**Yes, I know that was a short chapter, it is because I had the computer errors, and co-writer kept rushing me, (Which isn't very helpful by the way!) and I just needed to get it DONE! **


	2. Entering the Rift

It was a very scary topic, 10 creepers had escaped, Snaps needed to figure out what happened. And then, by a stroke of sheer luck, he found the warden sitting on the ground, holding onto his side, red liquid oozing out.

"What happened?" Snaps asked, helping the man up.

"I don't know," he replied. "I remember preparing to leave for the ceremony, but then seeing a flash of white, feeling something jab my side, and then something bash me in the head, and I woke up lying here"

"A flash of white…." Snaps asked him out loud. "Uh oh…"

"What?" the warden asked, "Am I poisoned, Am I going to die?!"

"Umm, no."

"Oh good, there is a golden apple stored in my office over there, in my chest, I always kept one for emergencies like this."

Snaps fetched the apple and gave it to the unnamed warden.

"Thank you." The warden said after he gobbled it up. He began to stand up on his own, and then he shook Snaps' hand.

"Okay, I have to keep watch on the rest of the prisoners, I owe you my life."

Snaps ran back outside to warn Ranger about what he heard, only to see that Ranger was already at the doorway. "Ranger, the Dr-

"The Dragon clan is back, I know."

_The Dragon Clan was a group of So-Called assassins who aren't very happy with Snaps' friends at this moment. It started when Snaps and the Gang had entered their town. The clan had attacked them, and they nearly were defeated if It wasn't for Snaps, who took out multiple members of the clan, who then passed out. Then, Dragon joined the team, Bertie blew up their base after being released from his prison, killing most of the clan, then later on Dragon fell off a tower, so yeah, the Clan should be mad at us. But, they were always too scared to enter this village, right?_

Snaps were worried by this, but he was even more worried about the elder's condition.

"How is the Elder?" he asked.

"Fine, but he asked for me to get you, that's why I'm here."

Snaps went to the elder's room, to see him lying on the bed. "Snaps," he said. "You and Ranger need to see Notch, the disaster at today's Ceremony was just a result of something much, much worse."

"How?" Snaps asked, the last time he saw Notch was when he was 12 years old, after killing Herobrine.

"Go to the roof of this building, and raise your swords, for Notch has told me to give you this message, I fear that he has terrible news."

Snaps went to tell his friends what was about to happen.

"You guys need to defend the village, help the villagers recover from what happened." Ranger told them all a few minutes before him and Snaps would leave.

"Yes!" Bertiechap shouted while jumping into the air.

"We will help rebuild the destroyed homes" Said Xephos, referring to himself and Honeydew.

"And we shall join the town guard!" Gamechap said.

"That's Fantastic!" Said Snaps, in that exact manor for the fun of it.

They said their goodbyes, and they got on the roof. Snaps pointed his sword in the air and felt a rush of energy, the floor beneath him faded to white, along with everything else except him and Ranger, and then a Heaven like area formed around them, with marble pillars and ponds with the new fish that somehow made it from Uncle Bob's foreign lands of new things to heaven. They went down a golden road to a large set of golden doors, they opened said doors and walked into a… dark room, lit by only little candlesticks, Snaps pulled a torch out of his back pocket (We all saw that coming) and put it on the wall, to reveal the whole room was covered in black marks from explosions, with paintings of withers on the walls, it radiated evil. Snaps were worried by a few things.

Something evil was afoot.

If there were black marks everywhere, it meant this something had explosives, duh.

They went to the set of doors on the other side of THAT hallway to find a sanctuary, and at the very end of it was the creator himself, or at least, sort of. He was sitting in giant chair but he was oddly transparent.

"Ah, Snaps and Ranger It is nice for you two to show up."

"Yes, it's amazing that we are even here," Ranger replied, "But why did you request us to come and what was with the explosion marks all over the walls."

"I fear I know very little."

This was a huge shock, if the great and powerful Notch didn't know, and then the thing that caused this must have great magical power.

"But, I do know one thing, something I know you do not want to hear."

"What?" Snaps asked, as the situation got more urgent.

"I am dying." Notch said quietly.

Snaps gasped, because if Notch dies, then the entire world will begin disappearing. Ranger just stood there for a second.

"But there is one solution." Notch said his voice a little more uplifting now. "It is possible for you to find the anecdote in the realm of where my attacker came from, they opened a portal to a realm that is extremely dangerous, full of creatures and weapons that no-one from our world has ever seen, and they never closed it.

"Were the portal?" Ranger asked, determined to save his village, along with the entire world.

"My attacker jumped out a window, and as he fell down to Minecraftia, he opened the portal in mid-air and disappeared."

Snaps didn't like Rangers plan. Notch pointed out where the window was that the attacker fled from, and Ranger decided to do the following

Step 1: Shoot an arrow at portal, with a rope attached to it.

Step 2: Use bow to zip line into portal.

Step 3:?

Step 4: Save Notch.

He shot the arrow and began his decent. Notch gave Snaps an actual zip line thing, and he headed in.

There was a rush of wind as a blinding light blinded me in mid dive, and then in mid dive, I collided with my face first with the ground. As soon as I could see again, I looked around, we landed on a hill. Ranger was standing up, looking around as well. "This land is strange." Ranger muttered. Strange was the perfect word for it, they were on a mountain, and they could see for miles, in the land beneath them, the mountain, there was aqua colored grass and trees. They began their decent downward, pushing rocks out of their way, causing some to fall to the aqua grass below. Eventually they did reach the bottom.

It was dark, the strange leaves blocked out the setting sun. Snaps and Ranger could hear strange noises everywhere, noises they never heard before. Then, they heard a loud buzzing noise; it was getting closer and closer, until it stopped.

There was an eerie silence for a second, and then a bush made a shuffling noise. Snaps got out his swords and Ranger had his bow at full drawback. Then, a HUGE, colorful bug approached, wings opened revealing some sort of weapon, Snaps' didn't need his sword to tell him to jump to the side, as he did so, the dirt he was standing on exploded. _No way, those things under its wings were way too tiny to be TNT cannons._ His sword senses acted up as another round of explosive s was launched. _And quick reloading too? How!? _ They dodged and dodged, at the same time, Snaps was trying to get a clear shot at the bug with his sword beams.

**And that is the end of CH 2, as the word count gradually increases, so does the Cliffhanger rate, sorry.**


End file.
